


Because you’re beautiful

by fucking_eyelashes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, chb, its just fluff y’all, solangelo, teeth rotting fluff, these tags are a mess, walking in the moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucking_eyelashes/pseuds/fucking_eyelashes
Summary: solangelo first kiss one shot! it’s a bonfire/walking in the moonlight fluff ting
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Because you’re beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> there are probably lots of mistakes and this is one of my first fics. not beta’d either so feedback is really appreciated!

They all sit around the bonfire, singing the usual camp half blood songs, feeling at home. Nico sits at a log towards the back of the circle, rubbing his palms together to keep from feeling cold. Will, sitting in the front row, glances behind at him to see him gazing up at the starry night sky, hands burrowing into his jean’s pockets. He wasn’t even wearing a jacket, just a thin black t-shirt and skinny jeans. Will was wearing an orange camp hoodie pulled over a full-sleeved t-shirt and since he was right in front of the fire, he was actually starting to feel a little too warm.  
Nico looked down from the sky, bringing his eyes back to the fire, and he notices Will’s eyes on him. He looks back at him and Will allows himself one moment to stare into his eyes before moving his eyes around, looking anywhere but at Nico. He’d become friends with the boy after the battle, gaining his trust over months working together in the infirmary. But recently, they’d both been acting different around each other. Nico’s eyes lingering too long on Will, Will’s cheeks turning pink every time their hands would brush against each other, and both of them getting flustered when they’d say something they thought was wrong in a conversation. Will had a massive crush on Nico ever since the day of the battle but he thought his feelings would never be reciprocated, even though he knew Nico was gay. Nico on the other hand, had fallen for the boy as he spent more time with him, and the last few weeks it had gotten really hard not to kiss him every time he flashed that bright, Apollo-worthy smile at him. He was almost definite that Will would never like him because Will had never mentioned liking guys to him before. The only reason he was still hanging on to hope is because he noticed Will’s cheeks would turn scarlet red almost every time Nico spoke to him.  
Everyone around the campfire started singing a slower song and the mood was suddenly peaceful. Will took this as a chance to sneak towards the back and he plopped down next to Nico. His messy raven-black hair had grown so long it almost covered his eyebrows, his eyes glinting as he looked at the bonfire. “Why don’t you ever come sit in front with us?” Will whispers to Nico. He turns his head towards Will and answers “I’m fine here. You can go back if you want,”. “Not if you won’t come with me. Also, you look like you’re going to freeze to death back here, take this,” Will says, pulling his hoodie over his head and handing it to Nico. “Will, put it back on, you’re going to feel cold,” Nico demanded. “No, I’m fine Nico, seriously. I’ve been sitting right next to the fire all night,” Will counters, and Nico begrudgingly pulls Will’s hoodie on. He’s trying hard not to contain his excitement as he inhales deeply, smelling the faint Will scent that never goes away, like something warm and cozy to sink into. It’s a size or two big, because Will had gained more muscle since the war, practicing both archery and sword fighting. Nico had been the one training Will to swordfight and much to Nico’s surprise, Will would often take his shirt off, beads of sweat glinting on his skin. He snapped out of his thoughts bringing his eyes back up to Will’s face, telling himself to stop thinking about it. Will sat still next to Nico and though it was big for him, he thought he looked adorable in it, shoving his hands into the pocket, grasping for warmth. Nico huffed out a breath of cold air and Will realised he’d been staring at the boy so he looked away, flustered. People had started to go back to their cabins and soon Nico and Will were among the last few left. Nico stood up, Will standing with him, and said “Well, uh, I should probably go to bed now, it’s getting late,”. “Oh okay, sure. I’ll walk you back to your cabin,” Will says, and starts strolling towards it before Nico can protest. They both walk slowly, side by side, shoes crushing the damp grass underneath them. There’s no sounds coming from the cabins around them, leaving them to their thoughts. Nico internally swooning, tried his best not to look at Will in his bright yellow t-shirt. Will tries to do the same but fails. He looks at Nico walking beside him, the moonlight catching on his features. His cheekbones, traced with white light, his jawline sharp against his soft eyes. Nico finally looks up towards Will, catching him staring but this time Will doesn’t look away. He was going to do something about this crush because he didn’t think he could stand another second without Nico in his arms. His cheeks go a little rosy but he keeps his eyes on Nico. “Why are you looking at me like that? You’re always looking at me like that,” Nico questions, speaking softly. Will’s lips quirk up into a small smile and before he can talk himself out of it, he says, “Because you’re beautiful.”  
Nico’s face turns a bright shade of crimson and he chuckles lightly before “accidentally” brushing the back of his hand against Will’s, a zap of heat on the cold night. Nico feels Will’s warm hand wrap around his, intertwining their fingers. They both look at their feet, trying to hide their smiles. Nico feels like he’s going to die that instant if Will doesn’t kiss him already so he decides to take matters into his own hands. They slow to a stop in front of the Hades cabin and Will reluctantly starts to pull his hand away from Nico’s. Before he knows it, Will’s face is being pulled towards Nico’s and their lips connect, Will’s warm ones against Nico’s cold. His hands reach down to wrap around Nico’s waist and he feels Nico’s arms coming up to run his hand through Will’s hair. It’s everything, too much but not enough all at once. They press their lips together gently, scared it’ll end too soon. A few seconds later, Will tests opening his mouth and is rewarded with Nico’s mouth opening against his. Nico tried to form some sort of thought in his head but all he can think is that Will mouth tastes like the s’mores they’d had at the campfire before his brain short circuits. He feels as if he’s going to faint any second as Will’s tongue brushes against his own. They both get so lost in the kiss, they forget to breathe, panting lightly as they pull apart. Nico’s soft brown eyes look up at Will’s startlingly blue ones and his rosy red lips curl up into a smile. Will leans his head down and rests his forehead against Nico’s, bringing his arms back down to hold Nico’s hands. After what feels like seconds but was probably several minutes pass by, they both reluctantly pull away from each other, eyes not leaving the other’s gaze. Neither of them can wipe the wide grins off their faces. Nico pulls the sleeves of his hoodie a little further down, wrapping his hands in them. “Can I keep it with me for now? It smells like you,” Nico says shyly. Will tries not to burst into flames right at that moment because Nico is just so adorable, and he responds gently “Of course. Good night, Nico.”. “‘Night Will,” Nico responds, walking backwards towards his cabin till they both break eye contact, forced to go their own ways.


End file.
